Mortals
'Captain_Sparklez' Captain_Sparklez otherwise known as Jordon Maron Is The Original Ianite Follower and his alternative Spark Plug becomes the husband of Ianite and the father of Martha_The_Mystic, King_Helgrind and the grandfather of Prince_Andor. He in season one, dated Captain_Capsize. In the beginnings he sways to Dianite but wishes to be good, as at this time Mianite and Dianite where the only known gods Jordan wished upon allegiance to a neutral goddess Ianite and is the only of the vocal people in season 1 to obey Ianite, his allegiances aid him well in both the Realm of Mianite and Ruxomar. After making wise choices he is given the nickname Champ_Of_Ianite. Jordan is the most technically qualified person in "the gang" if you wish, He deals mass amounts of damage but these perks come with a curse. Jordan having some extremely emotional trauma. Jordan is by far the most mature of the group and is (In season 1) an enemy of Dianite and is a good allies of Mianite this being the opposite in season 2. He is a very neutral character and has no real vendetta against anyone besides one, OpticNadeshots betrayal explained in the Optic Section and Tony_Modestep had a huge grudge on Jordan in particular when he helped get the lava for a combat log trap for II_Jericho_II. He was also given a rose from his currently deceased lover Captain_Capsize known as Jardon's Rose, this is a monumental item and is very dear to Jordon's heart similarly to Syndicates Merlon, Merlin, Coral, Bloat, Namo and Nemo (ect.) I personally only watched Jordan's videos but if you recommend anyone else I'm happy to watch there perspectives. 'SynHD' Syndicate or Tom Cassel is notoriously evil but I personally believe Tuckers Antics created Tom's true evil self. He was given a Dianite Sword early in the season but it was burnt in lava because of his silliness. He is the only follower of Dianite besides Farmer_Steve, The OpticHecz and The Modesteps. He is not present for a vast amount of season two's antics. Tom's fish pets named after people from the popular film Finding Nemo, these being Bloat, Merlon, Nemo, Marlin, Namo and Coral. He nearly "Steals" Captain_Capsize from Jordan and streams approximately 1, 4 or 6 hours most days. He is forced to make secrets bases and is known for his wise word snitches get stitches. In Season one Final he kills Dianite and is nicknamed Dianitev2 and MechaDianite. His Doppelganger Mot raises Sonja's counterpart Country Bat. I'm currently watching his perspective and believe from other perspectives he is wrongly treated but this could be debatable. II_Jericho_II II_Jericho_II aka TuckerAFK Is the OG Mianite follower and is portrayed as good but originally seems to be the oppressor. His irl girlfriend Sonja also is a part on the series. his Other self Jeriah is known for loyalty and is kinda the girlfriend of Tom's Adopted Daughter. He in season two has full loyalty to Mianite but is used in an attempt to kill Dianite but is stopped before anything rash was to happen. Tucker in season two explores Blood Magic and becomes a powerful fore, sadly the other mods they use overpower his, he also makes extreme magic but his greatest triumph of destroying 2000 by 2000 blocks is halted by updates to the mod. His progression through the mod also makes him the fastest Mine Crafter on there server. OMGItsFireFoxx OMGItsFireFoxx also known as Sonja is a Mianite devotee and is the irl girlfriend of Tucker, she is mostly unprovoked except by tom from him killing her continuously. She is good friends with Captain_Sparklez and her counterpart Country Bat is the adopted daughter of tom's counterpart Mot. She is also the only girl with a vocal voice on both realms. In season two she explores Thaumcraft birthing the popular phrase SCAN EVERYTHING, she also made another one called WHO DO DA VOODOO? She is the first in the group to go insane (In Thaumcraft) and is later joined by everyone except Tom bringing a sickness called the Flux Flu. Her contributions are minimal but she does "Inspire" Waglington to send King_Helgrind to the Nether. Waglington Waglington and/ or James is originally apart of the Wizards but losses his powers in season two and resorts to Are's Magica spells and creates Armour that can only be damaged by around four different ways, he also builds a miniature mage tower as his base. He sends Helgrind to the nether followed by a series of unfortunate events and his other half Farmer_Steve marries Martha_The_Mystic and sacrifices himself for Dianite's revival. Wag is known to be Marthanites Champion and Kills Mianite during his betrayal. He has now quarrel with anyone lucky for his sake. Champwan Champwan is an associate of the Priest and attempts inevitable war against both sides. He is a neutral body but seems to have a hidden agenda, however he does help the group multiple times. He is also known as the Priest's B****. He may not participate overly in story but is still a valid participant . Optic Squad The Optic Squad consists of OpticNadeShot and OpticHecz, originally they are Dianitees but specifically NadeShot betrays everyone by joining the Shadows but it was later revealed that Dianite 1 had sent the shadows as a test but in season to it is reviled that the Shadows is the world 1 embodiment of World_Historian. OpticHecz is good with Tom but I'm unsure the relations on OpticHecz and Tucker. Modestep Brothers The Modestep's aka Tony_Modestep and Josh_Modestep, they are Dianite followers and Tony had a long lasting vendetta on Jordan due to him helping Tucker with a combat log lava trap by getting the lava bucket. They are somewhat non important (No afence) within the lore of the world. They however must be on TRIAL!!!!!!! (Just because LOL) Wizards The wizards or FyreUK are incredible builders and charge 25 Diamonds for a "small" build, 50 for a "medium" build and 100 for a ridiculously ginormous build. There powers come from there towers heart in which is a sentient being. from the first world they no not of how they arrived in Ruxomar (The Realm) and leave the apocalypse via Galacticraft Spaceships.